Story Telling
by Brown Eyed Sage
Summary: A day out at the island, playing sword fight, off to see Grandpa and hear the stories he has to tell.


"Take that! And that!" A boy with silver locks yelled with a toy sword in his hand. Hitting the other boy who also had a sword. His spiky brown flew everywhere as he blocked a strike. But the silver haired boy managed to swing his sword down and tripped the other boy. He fell back and landed his butt into the salty sea water. Dripping all over with an annoyed look about him. The silver haired boy laughed at his friend's bemused face and added in between laughs: "You're so lame."

"That's not what you said yesterday, coconut head," the brown haired boy retorted and the silver haired one immediately stopped, reminding the other about their dual the previous day and how he managed to hit a coconut tree instead and ended up with a bruise on his head. He subconsciously rubbed his head and winced when he touched the bump. The other boy started laughing and pointed his index finger at him.

"Okay, boys. That's enough," an authoritative voice said as she approached the two, red hair waving as she walked.

"Aw, you're just defending him," the brown haired boy said as he finally got up and eyed his sister.

"Am not," she blushed defensively. "And besides, we've gotta go. Remember?" she added while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded lazily and then turned to his best friend. "Same time, tomorrow?"

"I'll be here," the silver haired boy responded and then smiled and waved at the red haired girl. "See you later."

"Bye," she said back as well as a smile. They got into the boat they arrived on the island with and the boy started rowing back to the main land.

"You've got a boyfriend, you've got a boyfriend," he said in a sing song voice and she glared at her brother.

"Do not!" she exclaimed, blushing once again. "What game were you playing anyway?" she asked, desperate to get off the topic. He gave a look that told her it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What else?" he said and she merely rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you tired of that game?" she sighed as she leaned her chin on hand while her elbow rested on her knee.

"No way!" he exclaimed and then got a dreamy look. "Traveling to different worlds, fight monsters, and save everyone. We'll never get tired of it."

"You're gonna ask him again, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded vigorously.

"You know it."

"I think he's tired of telling that story."

"Nuh-uh. He said so himself that he never gets tired of telling it." She knew that were the truth and decided to let the subject slide. Secretly, she loved to hear his stories as well but she couldn't tell her brother that. She would never hear the end of it if he did. Before they knew it, they hit the sand and got out of the boat and pulled it in to the beach. After they settled it on the beach, the boy deciding to race his sister to the house and she scowled at him for getting a head start. She quickly got the package, being careful while doing so, that she tucked away under her seat and started chasing her brother.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" he yelled, slowing down as he looked back to see her a good distance away.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, struggling with the package in her hands. "_You_ need to slow down." She knew those words fell on deaf ears as she watched him continue to run.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, finally stopping to allow her to catch up. When she did, they looked up at the house. Old with age, vines climbing up the structure, with a patio sticking out front and steps leading down to the pathway. Flower bushes sprang up on the front yard and you could tell that love went into growing them.

The children's chests filled with excitement as they ran up the walkway.

All the while, the old man that lived inside the house sat idly reading the newspaper. His grey spiky hair falling into his wire rimmed glasses. A grey beard growing along his square jaw and cheekbones and a long mustache to match. He had lived his life with many adventures. All beginning with a yearning for distant lands at a very tender age. Making friends and defeating enemies along the way. Discoveries that an average person wouldn't understand at such a young age and growing stronger by the day.

"Grandpa!" he heard two children yell from outside and he smiled to himself. Knowing full well that they would show eventually. He settled his newspaper and proceeded to walk to the front door. "Grandpa! We're here!" he continued to hear as he walked pass a collection of photographs that littered the wall of his hallway. Pictures of him and his two best friends, him holding an oddly shaped blade along with with his two dear friends from Disney Castle, his wedding with the love of his life, and many more of his children and grandchildren.

He opened the front door and was immediately bombarded by two tiny pairs of arms around his neck and torso. "Grandpa!"

"Hey, kids," his voice rasp with old age as he looked at the two children. They pulled away and had happy faces plastered on. "What brings you by?"

"Momma wanted me to give you this," the girl responded and handed him the package. He smiled down at her as he took it from her hands. He could smell the paupu fruit pie through the lid.

"That's nice of her. Tell her I said 'thanks,'" he said and she nodded. Then his old eyes traveled to the eager boy and laughter filled his heart. "And let me guess, you want to hear it again."

"Please Grandpa?" he begged with his signature puppy dog eyes and the old man had to hold in a chuckle. Only because he remembered pulling that off with his own mother.

"All right, all right," he caved and then sat down on a near by bench that looked out to the ocean, a great view of the island. His two grandchildren sitting on both sides of the bench as they watched expectantly. "Where did we leave off..."

"You, Donald, and Goofy came back to Agrabah," the boy said right away and the man laughed.

"Oh yes," a feeling of nostalgia coming over him as he recollected on the details. "We came to Agrabah to see how things were going and ran into Iago. We immediately thought he would do something bad but he insisted that he changed. And before we knew it, he saved us from the Heartless. We still weren't sure about him but Goofy thought he meant well. So we decided to give him a chance and eventually proved to be a good ally..."

* * *

**So? How did I do with my first KH fic? The idea just came over me after watching a certain OVA and reading all these childhood fanfics of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Then it kinda occurred to me, what if Sora had grandkids? With all the adventures he had, I'm sure he would tell them all about it. So, sorry if it was confusing in the beginning. Got any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. As well constructive criticism. Those are always welcome.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
